Firearm suppressors or “silencers” are devices configured for attachment to a gun muzzle and designed to capture and divert the gases and air displaced from the muzzle of a barrel created by the explosive force of ammunition firing, and to thereby suppress the sound of the firing and reduce muzzle flash. The term “silencer” is defined by ATF as, “any device for silencing, muffling or diminishing the report of a portable firearm.” Gun barrel and muzzle temperatures can reach 1500 degrees F. or greater under continuous firing or repetitious semi or fully automatic firing. Suppressors, which can be made of a variety of materials including weapons grade steel and alloys, are attached directly to the muzzle and may become heated to the same extent as the barrel and may retain additional heat energy in the baffle structures during repetitious rates of fire. In addition to being dangerous to touch when heated, suppressors are fully exposed to impact damage.